


Keeping time

by Redrocketeer



Series: After sunset [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Engaged Gladnis, Established Relationship, Gladnis, It's just an excuse to have them bang really, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Schmoop, Set during the darkness, Spoilers, Trust, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are doing the best that can to manage the long night while adjusting to Ignis' injury.  Gladio already knows music helps him let go in bed but he's eager to try it under less distressing circumstances than last time.





	Keeping time

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's a sequel to The Song Dances for you but can also be read alone.

It was in those times that Ignis hummed softly into his mouth that Gladio could forget the horror for a few moments and simply unwind. Ignis’ spirits had lifted since he’d been allowed a more active role. His confidence was growing, his skill was not a million miles from where it had once been. Gladio made an effort not to fuss, however low his tolerance for the idea of something bad happening to Ignis. In return Ignis had attended to some of his concerns and stayed close to Gladio until he was more sure of himself in combat. They were an effective team, in that aspect as well as others.

When the fighting was done they were also expert at working out each other’s knots, easing fears, helping the other to forget a difficult day. 

It wasn’t distress that Gladio had on his mind, though, as he slipped his tongue into Ignis’ warm mouth. There was no special healing that was needed. The deep growl in his throat would have told Ignis everything if the kiss wasn’t enough.  
“If you were going to ask if I have any plans for the night, the answer is yes,” Ignis said neatly around a hungry mouthful of kisses.

“Not what I was gonna ask,” Gladio said, pulling back to only the corner of Ignis’ mouth.  
“Oh?” Ignis put all his curiosity into that one sound.  
“Hmm, no. I was gonna ask you if you remember… a few weeks ago when we tried music for you. Remember how relaxed you felt? How good it felt after?”  
As he spoke Gladio stroked Ignis’ arm with the backs of his fingers. Ignis nodded slowly.  
“I remember. It was… different to what I expected.”

“It was that, yeah. Did you… like it?”  
It hadn’t been under a good circumstance. It had been an act of desperation designed to help Ignis deal with the panic of losing his hearing to a virus. Luckily the effect had been brief but Gladio found himself thinking a lot of how good the sex had been with both of them able to let go.

Ignis thought for a moment, then nodded again. “I remember feeling very pleasantly warm. I wished to be very close to you. I wanted more.”  
“That’s a good sign,” Gladio said. “I wanted more too.” They kissed slowly, lazily, still only in the planning stage but certainly aiming for more.  
Ignis reached up to stroke the side of Gladio’s head, enjoying the texture of his hair with his sensitive fingertips.

“Iggy… I was wondering if you’d like to try it again?”

It wasn’t that Ignis wasn’t adventurous in bed but rather more that he liked to consider what he was going to do first, often to see if he could made it even better, sometimes just to see if it was really worth trying, so Gladio didn’t expect an answer straight away. He just kissed Ignis gently and waited for the little smile to light up his fiance’s face. “I would,” he said warmly.  
“Tonight?” Gladio asked, thumb brushing over Ignis’ cheek.  
“Yes,” he said, a little catch in his voice. “Please.”

Gladio simply kissed Ignis for a moment, unwilling to just scramble off to get the headphones at a run, even if he wanted to. “Give me a moment,” he said instead, carefully climbing off the bed. He had no qualms moving naked through the house to grab them from the coffee table, he didn’t mind at all returning to the sight of Ignis just as nakedly sprawled on their bed. With Ignis calmer, his hearing clear, there was no rush to cover his ears. Gladio could afford to pick his moment. He set the ‘phones aside and put the lube next to them so they could get ready first.

Their tongues mingled again, Gladio eager to reconnect on every level and to let Ignis know just where he was. Their hands wandered casually, each warming the other up.  
“Wanna ride my lap, baby?” Gladio suggested in the dirtiest little growl.  
“Hmmmm,” Ignis returned. “Yes please.”  
“Yeah? You’d like that? To bounce up and down on me? That what you want?”  
The delicious little groan went right to Gladio’s cock. “Yes! That is exactly what I want! Are you going to keep me waiting?”

"Cheeky. I should punish you but..." Gladio just kissed him again and encouraged him to lie back. He left the headphones off for the prep, easily sliding his slicked up fingers in and out, encouraging Ignis to relax with a stroke of the thigh. He fed on Ignis’ hisses and groans, whispering in his ear.  
“I’m gonna stretch you so wide, baby. Gonna rub all over your sweetest spot. Make you scream for me. You’re gonna feel so good.”

Ignis was lapping up the attention, receptive and relaxed, his fingers eagerly played along Gladio’s cock, stroking it to life. “Hmmmm, yeah, that feels so good. Gonna get nice a big for ya.”

Because of his size Gladio needed to spend a bit of time preparing Ignis but the other never rushed him and he was never tempted to cut corners. Only when he could feel Ignis was good and ready did he withdraw his fingers, kissing away Ignis’ disappointed groan.

“Hop up. It’s time, baby. Want you in my lap right now. Scoot up… that’s it. Just hold still there."  
The soft cushioning of the headphones lowered themselves over Ignis’ ears as rowsing music blasted. With no more verbal instruction possible Gladio encouraged Ignis to sit down on him slowly, controlling his descent with strong hands on his hips. Already Ignis was panting loudly, a soft groan at the pressure earning him a kiss.

Gladio pushed upwards to encourage Ignis to move. He coaxed him to lean forward, allowing Gladio more freedom to move his hips and, thus, speed up when it was time. At first, though, he was slow, inching in and out, pressing very deliberately against the sensitive cluster of nerves deep inside his lover. Every time his tip hit it, Ignis jolted.

Gladio rested a hand low on Ignis’ abdomen, Iggy’s hard cock banging against the back of his hand as he caught his thrusts, loving the feel of bare skin and muscle rocking for _him_.  
Very deliberately, very precisely, Gladio slowed his thrusts to a tiny jiggle, scooping his tip up onto Ignis’ swollen g-spot, rubbing his tip over it in rapid little movements. He’d never really tried it before but it felt natural and the effect on Ignis was instantaneous and glorious.

Ignis’ mouth opened with a surprised grunt, then opened wider as the pulsing pressure didn’t go away. Instead it swelled and built inside him as Gladio supported him, controlling his rocking to devastating effect. With Gladio’s hands sandwiching his hips he could only make tiny movements, the pressure didn’t relent, only shifted a little, swelling and receding. He lifted his hands to Gladio’s face to feel his lips moving. He pulled aside his headphones for a moment to take in encouragement.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it! Little pushes. That’s perfect. Gods that’s so good Iggy.” At his blush Gladio gentled the ‘phones back on his head and kissed his cheek. “No cheating,” he grinned, but Iggy didn’t hear him. He just twitched and wriggled on Gladio’s cock, electricity flowing through him. He couldn’t hold back any more, past feeling self-conscious. He cried out loudly into the space between himself and Gladio, broken little sounds, close to screams. Gladio smoothed his cheeks in kisses, praising every cry.

“More, Iggy. Louder. Louder for me.” He prattled to himself, enjoying simply making the commands. It didn’t matter if Ignis couldn’t hear him. Gladio liked to talk during sex with Iggy in a way he never had with anyone else, even more so with Ignis unable to appreciate visual cues. Ignis cock strained against Gladio’s hand, leaking from the tip onto his own tight belly. It was enough to make Ignis ache like burning but not enough to make him come. That, too, was entirely deliberate and Gladio smiled when Ignis started to beg.

“Please… Gladio, _please!_ Need to come. Need to come now! Please. Gladio, pleeeasse.”

A tender thumb stroked along Ignis’ cheek, tapped his cheekbone twice to signal _faster._ It was a promise, not an instruction, and Gladio finally lengthened his strokes again, bracing Ignis before fucking into him hard and fast, barely leaving him room to catch his breath. Ignis grabbed on tight to keep his balance against the onslaught, music soaring in his ears. His hips snapped back and forth as he raced Gladio’s rhythm, desperate for more and more friction. High and hungry keens spilled from his parted lips, Gladio’s hand still pressed into the thatch of hair just above his cock.

“Gladio! Gladio please! Pl- please let me come. Let me come!” 

“Of course I will. Never gonna leave you without, baby. Just a minute. Just a little bit longer.” Gladio stroked low on Iggy’s belly, meant to soothe though he was past soothing. A moment later Ignis slipped over into that zone that Gladio had been coaxing him towards.

“LET ME COME. I NEED TO COME. GLADIO, PLEASE!”  
A kiss covered Ignis’ lips as Gladio finally took his cock in hand. It was dark and straining, twitching and jerking on the verge of pleasure. Ignis pulled back to draw in a deep breath, closing his eye as he let loose a mighty scream. Thick ropes covered Gladio’s hand as he pumped him, Ignis fell forward only for Gladio to catch him against his chest. He kept fucking, dropping both his hands to steady his lover as he brought himself to fruition, filling his fiance, wringing another cry from him.

Gladio pulled away the headphones as Ignis fell on him, cuddling him close, pressing kisses all over his sweat-soaked hair. “Baby you were perfect. So good! Do you know how loud you were?”  
“No,” Ignis said, his voice shaking. He kept smiling as aftershocks kept flushing through his body.  
“You were screaming. It was perfect, baby. You sounded amazing.”  
“Felt… amazing.” A dozy smile played over his lips and it made Gladio chuckled gently.

“Gods, you’re beautiful Iggy. My Iggy.”

Ignis allowed himself to get caught up in kisses, showered in bliss, breathing interrupted by warm little chuckles as he nuzzled Gladio, feeling an overwhelming desire to be close. He knew it was chemical response but he felt it no less powerfully because of it. “My Gladio,” he whispered, intimate and soft.

“Want to sleep?” Gladio asked, stroking a hand through Ignis’ hair as they slowly came down together.

“Hmm, not yet. There is something I’d like to do before that,” he said, still a little breathy from his exertions.

“Yeah? What’s that Iggy?”

“I think I’d rather like to hear us this time.”

Gladio drew Ignis close, pressed warm lips to his temple. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
